Make a Wish
by Faydora
Summary: ON HOLD When Naruto makes a wish on a star what could possibly come out of it? SasuNaru. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Fay: I know! I should be working on Impulse right now but…I got this idea and it was blocking every other thought from my mind. Sorry. Really. I bet you guys will like this one though. It's really off the wall but it's interesting. If you guys love me you will not flame me for putting more effort into this instead of on Impulse.

Disclaimer: The lawyers tell me that I don't own him.

Warnings: My stupidity and boy love. There is a reason it's rated M.

The night was chilly. Sasuke and Naruto sat huddled on top of the Uchiha manor with a large blanket pulled around them. They had been secretly dating for a whole year. Tonight for their one-year anniversary, Sasuke had planned a very special date.

The shooting stars flew across the sky over their heads and they watched in silent awe. Two mugs in front of them steamed because of the hot cocoa Sasuke had brought for them. As Naruto snuggled up to Sasuke even further, Sasuke pulled the blanket tighter around them. Just as Sasuke was about to kiss Naruto, the blonde spoke.

"I've been wondering something for a while now, Sasuke," the strange hint in his voice told Sasuke that Naruto didn't want to ask but he knew he had too.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked gently.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were kinda sad." Sasuke was confused. Why in the world would he be sad if he had Naruto with him? "You know, because…you can't revive your clan." Oh. So that was it. Sasuke sighed and hugged Naruto closer.

"I've accepted the fact that I am the last of the Uchiha's." Sure it wasn't the best answer he could give but it was the only he could think of. "It's not that big a deal anyway. You're the only Uzumaki right?" Naruto nodded softly. It was different for him. He hadn't known his family. He hadn't sworn to revive his clan. "Then that settles it." Sasuke kissed Naruto's head. After what seemed like a very long silence, Sasuke whispered, "Make a wish," just as a shooting star flew overhead.

_I wish Sasuke could revive his clan._

Even if it hurt him in long run, he wanted Sasuke to be happy.

Sasuke pulled on Naruto's arm gently as he led them through the long dark hallways of the Uchiha manor. He was a tiny bit nervous but not as much as Naruto who was blushing head to toe. "Are you sure you're ready? We don't have too if you don't want to." Sasuke wanted Naruto to be ready. He didn't want to force his boyfriend into anything he didn't want to do.

"I'm ready." Naruto choked out.

Sasuke opened the door and gently pushed Naruto down onto the bed. He was glad it was dark because he could feel the blush tingeing his cheeks.

He kissed Naruto; first a peck but then, gradually, the kisses grew deeper. Tongues explored and lips moved hungrily. To Naruto's dismay, Sasuke pulled back and began sucking on his neck. A line of drool fell from his mouth. Sasuke bit and sucked and licked, until he found a sensitive spot. As he bit and licked at that one spot, Naruto moaned.

"Sas-Sasuke," he gasped as Sasuke's hands found their way up his black shirt. When the shirt was tossed away, Sasuke left Naruto's neck and began to suck and lick on his chest. He teased his nipples a few times but then moved further down.

Just as Sasuke popped the button on Naruto's pants, Naruto's hands shot down to stop Sasuke from going any further. Sasuke gave him a small smile and pinned his arms to his side. The pants were soon gone along with Sasuke's blue shirt. Naruto blushed even harder. He felt so exposed. He didn't like this feeling at all. But all his embarrassment disappeared as pleasure rocketed through his entire being.

Naruto hands grasped Sasuke's ebony hair as he bucked forward. Sasuke's mouth was so HOT. It almost burned-but it felt so good.

Sasuke licked up and down Naruto's length. His teeth scraped the hard skin as he licked around his tip.

"Ah…uh…please, Sasuke…" Naruto was having a hard time getting out what he was trying to say. His mind wasn't very clear. Suddenly Sasuke removed himself from Naruto's lower half and was now hovering over him. Those dark ebony eyes filled with lust traced over Naruto's features hungrily.

Forcing Naruto's legs apart he entered him gently.

Naruto screamed. Pain and pleasure fought in his lower areas while the rest of him could do nothing but submit. Sasuke pushed inside and out as he kissed Naruto with furious passion.

It seemed like forever until they both came and they both lay next to each other gasping for air.

When Naruto had caught his breath, he slowly scooted over and cuddled up next to Sasuke's chest. "I love you." He whispered before he fell asleep.

The nest few days went by like normal for the two. In public they would fight and act like 'just friends' and in private they would be all over each other. Now that they had crossed the boundaries of lovers, they were literally 'all over each other'.

Of course this wouldn't be a very good story if there were no plot so we shall tune into the lives of the young lovers a few weeks after their first time.

"I'm hungry." Naruto whined as he dropped his head into his hands at the bar in their kitchen. "I want…beef ramen." He watched as Sasuke brought down a bowl of instant ramen. "I changed my mind. I want…chili flavored ramen with pickles, yogurt and scrambled eggs on the side."(A/N: It sounds nasty I know. But I couldn't think of anything totally off the wall.)

Sasuke looked at him incredulously. "What? That is the nastiest sounding dish in history of food. I knew you were weird but…"

"Are you calling me weird?" Anger and sadness welled up inside of Naruto.

"No but seriously, you have got to have better taste than that."

"Oh. So now you are saying I have bad taste." Anger won. "Well here is something you might find interesting. Always wearing black and blue clothes makes you look like an emo kid, you freak! Before you start criticizing other people, take a look at your own damn self. You can shove your advise up your ass!"

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Naruto. What had gotten into him? Was he just having a bad day or what? Pushing it aside Sasuke placed a cup of instant noodles in front of the angry blonde. Taking one look at it Naruto turned his head and hurled.

"Oh my gosh!" Sasuke took the cup of instant noodles away. The smell might make Naruto want to throw up more. "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Naruto seethed. Sasuke grasped his arm and led him into the living room.

"You've never been sick before. Not that I know of anyway." Sasuke was curious. What could have caused this?

"I've never been sick. Kyuubi has always taken care of diseases or colds that I could have picked up on missions or something like that." Sasuke wiped the side of Naruto's mouth with a washcloth. "Maybe it's just something I ate that didn't agree with me."

"You haven't even eaten breakfast. If it didn't agree with you then you would have hurled last night. Maybe we should get you to Tsunade?" Sasuke pulled Naruto to his feet.

"Yeah. Maybe." Naruto himself was curious. What could this be?

"Just sit in here and Tsunade will be back with results from your test." Sakura opened the door for Naruto. Sasuke followed him in. The pink haired girl knew better than to ask questions about why he was with Naruto.

"I hate waiting for a doctor." Naruto said with a sigh. Tsunade burst through the door, breathless. "Oh my gosh is it that bad?" Naruto asked with fright. Oh my god. HE WAS GOING TO DIE!!!"

"It's not bad. Or it could be. It's just…hard to explain. Really. I don't know how to tell you this. It's incredible really." Tsunade caught her breath and held out a picture of some kind. "Do you know what this is?"

"Not a clue." Naruto answered with a shake of his head.

"It's a baby."

"Okay." Naruto didn't get it.

"It's inside of you."

Sasuke fell over.

Fay: I had a fun time writing this. I don't know if you guys will like it or what but I like this story.

Jayne: We take requests. Send them in and we will get right on it. Anything at all we can write for you.

Fay: I am so excited. My first M-preg story ever. This was a first so if I got anything wrong at all in this story, then tell me. I tried my hardest. Really.

Peace and Love.


	2. Chapter 2

Fay: I think I'm going to hell.

Jayne: Why?

Fay: (sweat drops) because I go to a Christian school and in bible class today I wrote a lemon between Light and L. On top of that, my neglect for this story has probably angered too many people so they will flame my ass so bad that it will send me to hell.

Jayne: You deserve it. Look! There is even an angry mob outside!

Anne: I also feel nothing for you.

Fay: You guys suck! But it isn't my fault! Really! I would have updated much sooner but my computer had a heart attack and died. So now we are in the process of buying a new one. By process I mean that me and Jayne have to buy it ourselves. So until we get a new computer I going to go to the library more often so I can update!

Jayne: yeah. Those few things we had in the vault? Gone. All of our sasunaru pics? Gone. So until then…we cry for our loss. I'm sure you readers feel it too.

Anne: all this drama is making me sick. I'm gonna go find a lemon to entertain me.

Disclaimer: Do you think I own it? Because if you do then I do own it.

Warnings: Mpreg! And hot boy love!

212121321325456879879

"T-that's impossible!" Naruto stammered as he fanned the currently unconscious Uchiha. Tsunade had helped Naruto place him on the check up table when he passed out-not fainted because Uchiha's don't do that-when Tsunade broke the news.

"Not really, Naruto." Tsunade said for the third time. "Gaara is going through the same thing right now too-funny how that turned out. Once a year the demon inside of you goes into 'heat'. Normally this doesn't affect the human that much, just puts them through hot flashes and intense emotions. But if the vessel mates in that time, then…well…you know."

Naruto sighed. Oh well. Nothing he could do about it now. He just hoped Sasuke would stay with him.

As if she read his mind, Tsunade said in a comforting tone, "He'll be a great father."

Before Naruto could ask how she knew or what she meant, Sasuke groaned loudly and she slipped out.

Naruto was scared. What was he going to do? What if Sasuke rejected him? Called him a freak?

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked sleepily as he stared at Naruto. "Naruto? You in there?" He touched Naruto's shoulder and almost laughed at the wide range emotions splayed across his lovers face.

"S-Sasuke?" He stammered.

Sasuke smiled gently. He pulled the blonde into a tight embrace wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in his hair. The slight smell of apples touched his senses as he inhaled the sweet scent of Naruto. His breath sent chills down Naruto's spine as it spread all over the nape of his neck. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked him finally.

"Shouldn't I ask you that? You're the one who hit his head on the floor. Aren't you mad or something?"

Sasuke pulled back from the embrace. "First: my head is throbbing actually. Second: Why would I be mad?" He stroked the whisker marks on his lovers face and kissed him gently. Tears strolled down Naruto's cheeks but he couldn't tell what feeling it was that made him cry.

231321548978756432185742132

The next morning, Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for Sasuke and Kakashi. Sure they were now chuunin but they were still on the same team. They were the closet of friends now. The three boys were even planning a surprise 16 birthday party for Sakura. Sasuke wasn't really interested but once he saw how happy the thought of giving Sakura a present like that had made his lover, he decided to go along with it.

That's what the two were thinking about when Sakura finally showed up. She glanced at the two and giggled like she always did when she thought of a cute boy. Now she was crushing on Naruto and Sasuke.

"Good morning Sakura!" Naruto chirped.

"Good morning boys!" She chirped back.

"Hey guys!" Kakashi poofed out of nowhere once again. "I know I am late but I had something to do."

He won't give an excuse? Everyone thought to themselves.

"We have a B-rank mission to complete today, escorting a man in witness protection."

Naruto fingered the small note in his pocked. He was unhappy about this part but he could live with it. The note was an excuse from missions and training. Tsunade forced him to go along with the program like everyone else did. No training and missions for a year. When Naruto had asked why a full year she said it was because he needed to tend to the baby.

"Kakashi?" Naruto called sheepishly. He handed him the note without another word. Scanning it carefully Kakashi smiled.

"Did you get in trouble?" The note didn't say he was on maternity leave. It just said he was to be exempt from training and missions. Naruto shook his head and Kakashi chuckled. "Alright then!" He clapped his hands together. "Let's get going!"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto with a sad smile, a promise he would be back soon. Naruto merely waved slightly.

And with that they took off. Sasuke's chest hurt from having to leave Naruto behind. He knew he himself wouldn't be able to take not being able to train or do missions. So now as he left his lover behind his heart ached for him. Just a few more months and Sasuke could be with Naruto. Tsunade had made it optional but Sasuke wanted Naruto to be comfortable in his time of need.

He just hoped everything was going to be okay.

564321874651321321

Fay: I hope it isn't too noticeable that I rushed through the ending…

Jayne: oh it is.

Fay: Shut it!

Jayne: Big news! Since Fay and I share an account, I have decided to start writing my own fanfiction! But more for Death Note than anything else. I LOVE Death Note. So please read them!!!

Fay: The last chapter of 'Impulse will he up soon! I promise!

Jayne: You know what happens when you say that. Now the whole library is going to shut down or something like that.

Fay: Probably. Anyway! Review! Tell me if I should continue or not! Please and thank you!

Jayne: And look out for my fics too!


	3. Chapter 3

Fay: It's taken me so long to update it's killing me. I finished Impulse though so now a lot of people are very happy. Yay! Although now, I have Control in the making too. So basically I have put myself in a hole and I can't get out. There is no telling how long this fic is going to last so bear with me as I try to get all my ideas for this story out. Please and thank you!

Jayne: She's been hogging the computer so I don't get a chance to write! So to all who review and like my story I lust you I love you, sorry but the next chapter will be up soon.

Anne: I'm back loyal fans of Fay. Sometimes I question your loyalty because frankly she isn't the best writer and she always neglects you guys. (Pats reviewer's heads.) But don't worry. Jayne and I love you. We wont take 2 months to update.

Fay: You guys suck. Get out. NO! Don't leave me!

Disclaimer: I own him in my dreams. Seriously though, if I owned it, Sasuke would have done Naruto right there on that table on episode 3. Not gagged and turned away.

Warning: There is a pregnant 16 year old in this fic. Naruto is pregnant with Sasuke's baby. Yay! And boy love!

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sasuke was still away on his mission, Naruto noted with a sigh. Sakura was training with Tsunade at the hospital, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Ino, Lee, and Kiba were all on the mission with Sasuke, and all the rest were either working or training and had no time for Naruto. Sad isn't it.

Here Naruto was, bored to tears, watching _10 Things I hate about you_ rubbing his slightly pudgy stomach. He was barely showing but it certainly felt like he had gained plenty of weight. He was sluggish and tired and not allowed to do anything that required straining his body. Ugh.

Maybe he could visit Hinata. She had always been there for him in the past, granted she was very quiet and always stuttered but she was there nonetheless. Sounded like a plan to him.

Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga mansion around noon. It wasn't as impressive as the Uchiha Mansion but it was still fairly large. As soon as he knocked on the door, Hinata answered timidly. When she saw whose spiky blonde hair it was in front of her, she smiled but opened her eyes big as if he was the last person she expected to see at her house.

"N-Naruto?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Aren't you supposed to be on that big mission for the week?" Naruto smiled.

"I couldn't go. Tsunade-baa chan's got me on a strict schedule." Naruto let himself in, not wanting to be left out in the rain that had started to pour on his way to the house.

"I see." Hinata answered and shut the door. She eyed his stomach carefully, wondering if the ramen had finally kicked in and ushered him to the living room. "I am glad you came over, Naruto-kun." Hinata took her seat on one of the cushions at the table. "I-I am here alone because Neji is visiting Gaara."

Naruto nodded and took one of the chips from the bowl sitting in the middle of the table. Hinata had finally grown out of her stuttering, but she still did it from time to time.

"Yeah. I guess Neji gets special privileges now right?"

"Huh?" Hinata's eyes widened. "You know about Gaara-sama's condition? I didn't think Neji would have told anyone. He seemed so anxious about the whole thing because he wasn't prepared at all for Gaara's impregnation."

Naruto chuckled, remembering the reaction Sasuke had when Tsunade announced Naruto was pregnant. "I do believe I can relate." Naruto mumbled.

The afternoon passed by quickly. Too quickly for Naruto's tastes but he had to leave anyway. Sasuke would be home soon and Naruto wanted to greet him with a warm kiss and a hug. After bidding Hinata goodbye, Naruto started towards the door.

Neji burst through the door suddenly knocking Naruto on his butt in the process. Naruto flinched from the pain shooting up his spine and instinctively touched his belly. Neji looked down at the blonde prepared to lecture him about standing in doorways but stopped, recognizing something about him.

"Naruto? Are you…" Naruto looked at him curiously, before nodding understanding what he was talking about. Neji helped him up, instinct washing away all his pride. "Ah! Gaara wanted me to deliver this to you. I can see why now." Neji handed the blonde a small envelope.

**Dear Naruto,**

**It seems we are in the same boat here. I wanted to offer my palace as a resort for you while you prepare for the coming of the child. I will understand if you do not wish to come but remember that my palace is always open for you. **

**Bring the Uchiha too if you wish. Since our children are due around the same time, I thought we could share this experience together. **

**Gaara **_**and child**_.

Naruto chuckled at the last line. That was cute. Naruto knew he would have to leave the village before people began to draw conclusions. Naruto was only 16. People would stare and talk but he could escape it for a while at the Kazekage Mansion.

Naruto walked home in the rain. If only he had on umbrella.

"Hey Naruto!" The old man behind the counter of Ichiraku's was waving at him. Naruto smiled and walked in. "Put on a few pounds there, Naruto?" The old man laughed. Naruto laughed along nervously. "Where has my favorite customer been? I haven't seen you in two months!"

Naruto twiddled his thumbs. "I just haven't had the time. By the way I have to get going! I'll drop by later!" Naruto ran out of the store. The rain had begun to pour harder. Maybe he could get home before Sasuke did. That little interruption had cost him time.

The rain blurred his vision and he ran faster, bumping into someone in the process. Naruto fell over for the second time that day, falling into the mud. He scowled, looking up into the rain, trying to find the face of the person who knocked him down.

"Hey bastard! Watch where you're going! Can't you see I'm in a hurry to get home! Now I'll have a cold!" A strangely familiar chuckle came through the rain. An outstretched hand pulled him up and into a hug. He had run into Sasuke.

"I'm back, Naru-chan." Sasuke whispered into his hair. A sneeze. Sasuke jerked back. He pulled Naruto into his arms and took off running.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you taking me? Sasuke!"

"I don't want you to catch a cold!" Sasuke explained as they landed on the porch of the Uchiha Mansion.

"It's okay!" Naruto said trying to push away the towel Sasuke was trying to dry him off with. Another sneeze. "My head hurts…" Naruto said suddenly. He was getting dizzy too. He stepped backwards, leaning on the wall, knocking a picture off the wall in the process. Sasuke was saying something but…it was just too hard to understand.

Naruto grasped Sasuke shirt as he fell to his knees and began coughing. Nausea swept over him and he gasped for breath. "I feel sick." Naruto said, the room spinning all around him. Those chips he ate? He tossed him. He threw up on the floor, blood going with it. He looked at Sasuke's worried face for a moment before passing out on the floor.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Fay: This chapter originally had more written but I felt like making you guys cry. Is that evil or what? MWUAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Jayne: What the heck is wrong with you? Are freaking demented or something?

Dora: SHUT UP! All of you will cry because of my cliffy!

Jayne: While Fay, or should I say 'Dora' keeps on in her own little world, I'll tell you to review. So…review. And look up my fic, I lust you I love you. For those of you who don't know, Dora is Fay's other self. When Fay goes nuts with power or is just plain evil, we refer to her as Dora.

Anne: So…scary…

Jayne: So goodbye!

Peace and Love

Goodbye Peoplez

EVIL SHALL RULE!!!


End file.
